Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry
by Lord West Gordon
Summary: Essa história terá uma série de capítulos não-relacionados. Todos serão baseados em diferentes momentos dos livros de J.K.R., onde Ginny e Harry poderiam ter ficado juntos antes da história oficial. TRADUÇÃO da fic de Epeefencer.
1. CoS: Depois da Câmara Secreta

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

Capítulo 1 – CoS: Depois da Câmara Secreta

Harry deixou o escritório de McGonagall e se dirigiu para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, aliviado que eles não seriam expulsos ou punidos de nenhuma forma.

Ele encontrou Ron, que havia escoltado Lockhart para a Ala Hospital e tagarelava sobre os Prêmios Especiais por Serviços Prestados à Escola que receberiam, mas os pensamentos de Harry estavam com Ginny. Ele ainda estava preocupado, mesmo que a Sra. Weasley a tivesse levado para a Ala Hospitalar para ver Madame Pomfrey.

Claro que eles eram o centro das atenções quando entraram, mas Harry não estava com humor para falar com ninguém e ele escapuliu rapidamente para o dormitório, deixando Ron falar para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir sobre a aventura deles na Câmara Secreta.

Harry se trocou e deitou-se na cama, fechando as cortinas para não ter que falar com ninguém caso alguém o procurasse. Ele ficou deitado ali por um longo tempo, sem conseguir dormir – ele ficou encarando o teto, pensando sobre os acontecimentos desse ano e a sensação de que, de alguma forma, ele tinha falhado com Ginny.

Mesmo que ela fosse a irmã de Ron, ele sabia que devia ter sido amigo dela, se aproximado dela como os gêmeos haviam feito com Ron e com ele no primeiro ano deles. Eles deviam ter feito mais por ela, estava claro como água agora, por que isso não havia sido tão óbvio para ele durante todo aquele ano?

Depois de algum tempo, ele ouviu Ron, Dean, Seamus e Neville entrarem e irem para as suas camas, mas ele permaneceu quieto, para que não percebessem que ele ainda estava acordado. Finalmente, Harry ouviu todos caírem no sono e começarem a roncar pacificamente.

Harry ainda não conseguia dormir, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Ginny, sozinha na Ala Hospitalar, e ele não conseguia aceitar isso. Silenciosamente, ele saiu da cama e recuperou a Capa da Invisibilidade que estava em seu malão, parando uma única vez quando ouviu Ron resmungar e virar-se para o outro lado.

Uma vez que Ron se aquietou e começou a roncar novamente, Harry vestiu a Capa e saiu do quarto, na direção das escadas. Para seu alívio, não havia ninguém, então ele pôde sair sem problemas da Torre da Grifinória e seguir seu caminho na direção da Ala Hospitalar.

Após se esgueirar para dentro da Ala Hospitalar, ele parou para permitir que seus olhos se acostumassem à semi-escuridão do local. Então, a alguns metros de onde estava, ele viu uma figura pequena encolhida na cama, e ele podia ver seus ombros tremendo, como se ela estivesse soluçando silenciosamente.

Olhando para o escritório de Madame Pomfrey para se certificar de que ela não estava para sair dali, ele caminhou silenciosamente na direção do leito de Ginny. Assim que ele se aproximou, ele viu que ela estava chorando baixinho. Harry estava tão preocupado que acertou inadvertidamente o pé da cama ao se aproximar.

Ela se ergueu, assustada, e perguntou em uma voz mínima "Quem está aí?"

Harry retirou a capa e fez Ginny se sobressaltar.

"Me desculpe se eu assustei você", sussurrou Harry.

Ginny ficou um pouco mais tranquila ao ver que era Harry. "Está ok", ela murmurou.

Ela o olhou e perguntou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu, ah, bem, eu não pude dormir e fiquei pensando em você, então eu só quis ver você", ele disse nervosamente.

Ela o encarou por um momento e então assentiu. "Obrigado", ela disse, encabulada, quebrando o contato ocular e olhando para a sua cama, com a cabeça abaixada.

Harry observou-a atentamente e viu seus ombros caírem levemente; em seguida, um pequeno calafrio atravessou o corpo dela. Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, provavelmente onde a Sra. Weasley havia sentado mais cedo naquela noite.

Ele percebeu que Ginny o observava pelo canto dos olhos, mas ela permaneceu calada.

"Me desculpe, Ginny", ele disse, baixinho.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, confusa. "Pelo quê, Harry?", ela perguntou.

"Por não ter sido um amigo melhor nesse ano", ele disse, envergonhado consigo mesmo.

Ginny o olhou intensamente e sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como ou o que queria falar. Finalmente, ela disse. "Está tudo ok, quero dizer... eu sou só a irmãzinha caçula do Ron, por que você deveria ser meu amigo?"

Harry pensou por um momento. "Eu deveria ter sido seu amigo mesmo que você fosse somente a irmã do Ron, mas se alguém sabe o que é estar sozinho em um lugar estranho, sou eu, e eu deveria ter feito um esforço melhor", ele disse, com a culpa ainda o consumindo.

Ginny assentiu mas, novamente, não disse nada. Ela tinha uma expressão muito triste e aparentava estar bastante cansada, mas ela não fez o menor esforço para recostar-se à cama e voltar a dormir.

Harry observou-a e imaginou ter descoberto qual era o problema dela. "Por que você não está dormindo?", ele perguntou, bastante preocupado. "Madame Pomfrey não lhe deu uma poção do sono?"

Os olhos de Ginny assumiram uma expressão um tanto quanto assustada. "Ela tentou, mas eu cuspi fora, odeio ser forçada a dormir. Além disso, todas as vezes que eu fecho os meus olhos, eu vejo Tom novamente.", ela disse com um pequeno soluço.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer", Harry disse, baixinho. "Eu vejo minha mãe sendo assassinada quando vou dormir."

Harry olhou para Ginny e falou o que estava em seu coração. "Vai ajudar se eu ficar aqui com você?", ele perguntou. "Eu prometo manter você segura."

Ginny o encarou longamente, e ele a viu relaxar novamente. "Você ficaria?", ela sussurrou.

"Sim, Ginny, eu ficarei aqui para ter certeza de que você estará segura", disse Harry. Então, por alguma razão que ele não sabia qual era, ele adiantou-se e segurou a mão dela. "Só fique deitada, Ginny, eu estou aqui."

Ginny olhou para a mão dele segurando a sua antes de encarar os olhos cor-de-esmeralda de Harry e sorriu levemente.

"Você promete?", ela perguntou.

"Prometo", ele respondeu, respondendo com outro sorriso.

Ginny deitou-se e fechou os olhos, ainda apertando com firmeza a mão de Harry. "Obrigado, Harry", ela disse, tão baixinho que ele quase não ouviu. "Acho que talvez eu consiga dormir agora."

Harry ajeitou-se cuidadosamente na cadeira para segurar a mão dela sem inclinar ou esticar o braço dela, e ele viu quando ela adormeceu no que pareceu ser um instante. Finalmente, ela parecia relaxada o bastante para poder dormir a noite inteira.

Assim que ela dormiu, ele olhou o rosto dela, relaxado em um sono pacífico, e maravilhou-se com o quão bonita ela estava. Seu cabelo havia se espalhado pela sua face, e ele não podia lembrar de nada tão bonito quanto aquilo. Era como se ele estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

As horas se passaram e Harry manteve a vigilância, sem sentir a mínima vontade de dormir.

Já havia passado da meia-noite quando ele sentiu Ginny agitar-se em seu sono e murmurar em seu sonho "Não, Tom, por favor, eu não quero."

Rapidamente, Harry inclinou-se sobre ela e, com a mão que estava livre, acariciou levemente seu cabelo e sua testa, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Está tudo ok, Ginny, é só um sonho. Eu estou aqui, e Tom não pode machucar você."

Mesmo adormecida, ela moveu-se e virou a cabeça na direção dele, murmurando "Harry?"

"Shh, Ginny, eu estou aqui", ele sussurrou levemente para ela. "Você está a salvo, Tom não pode machucar você. Você está segura aqui."

Ginny sorriu enquanto dormia e acalmou-se novamente, mais uma vez caindo em um sono profundo.

Quando ele ouviu Madame Pomfrey movimentando-se em seu escritório, Harry colocou rapidamente a capa sobre si mesmo enquanto permanecia onde estava, ainda segurando a mão de Ginny. Ele observou a matrona sair de seu escritório para certificar-se de que Ginny estava adormecida antes de retornar e apagar as luzes.

Harry permaneceu ali o resto da noite, confortando Ginny se ela aparentasse estar aflita, e ficava feliz quando ela se acalmava, já que ele continuava a dizer que ela estava segura e que Tom não podia mais machuca-la.

Durante toda a noite ele manteve a sua vigília, certificando-se de que ela dormia profundamente e sem perturbações. Ele estava surpreso porque ele não se sentia cansado, e ele não estava certo quando isso havia acontecido, mas ele sabia que Ginny sempre seria especial para ele, em parte por causa da experiência de ambos com a Câmara e em parte por causa de alguma coisa que ele ainda não conseguia nomear.

De alguma forma, ela havia estabelecido residência em seu coração e ele sabia que nunca mais conseguiria olhá-la como antes.

Finalmente, quando o sol começou a brilhar através da janela, Ginny movimentou-se novamente, mas dessa vez por que ela estava despertando.

Ele sentiu-a apertar sua mão quando seus olhos abriram e ela o olhou. Ela sorriu timidamente e corou de leve. "Eu quase pensei que tudo isso era um sonho", ela disse, baixinho.

Ele retornou o sorriso e perguntou "O quê que foi tudo um sonho?"

"Você está aqui", ela disse, tímida.

Quando Harry não disse nada – apenas sorriu para ela, ela disse "Obrigada, Harry".

"A qualquer hora, Ginny", respondeu Harry.

"Verdade?", ela perguntou como se não acreditasse no que ela estava ouvindo.

"Verdade, Ginny", ele disse, ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Você devia ir", Ginny disse, afinal. "Você não quer se meter em encrenca por minha causa."

"Por você, vale a pena", Harry disse, sério.

"E quanto ao meu irmão?", ela perguntou.

"É melhor ele se acostumar com a idéia", disse Harry.

Ginny olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Você tem certeza?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, Ginny", Harry respondeu mais uma vez.

Ginny corou novamente, sem saber o que dizer, sua mente em um turbilhão, imaginando se ela estava interpretando corretamente as palavras de Harry.

"É melhor você ir", ela disse novamente.

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou voltar", ele disse.

"Quando?", perguntou Ginny, sentindo o coração subir para a garganta.

"Assim que eu trocar de roupa", respondeu Harry. "Eu venho e nós vamos juntos para o café da manhã. Isso é, se você quiser que eu vá."

Ginny sorriu, sem acreditar no que ela estava ouvindo. "Eu adoraria", ela disse, suavemente.

"Ok, então estamos combinados", ele disse como se isso fosse tudo o que importava. "Vejo você mais tarde".

Ginny sorriu para ele, mas ficou surpresa ao ver que ambos estavam relutantes em soltar as mãos. Finalmente, eles ouviram Madame Pomfrey movimentando-se em seu escritório, e Harry olhou na direção da sala. Ele, então, voltou-se para Ginny e, sem perceber realmente o que estava fazendo, se inclinou para a frente e beijou Ginny suavemente nos lábios.

Isso pegou Ginny de surpresa, mas ela correspondeu, saboreando a sensação provocada pelo contato dos lábios de Harry com os dela. Os dois olharam um para o outro em surpresa quando se separaram, mas nenhum deles disse nada.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Ginny, sorriu e disse "Vejo você daqui a pouco."

"Ok, Harry", disse Ginny, conseguindo se afastar dele.

Harry endireitou-se, vestiu a capa e sumiu de vista. Enquanto ele caminhava silenciosamente, ele ouviu Ginny dizer para si mesma "Eu realmente devo estar sonhando."

Ele esgueirou-se para fora no momento em que Madame Pomfrey saiu do escritório dela e foi na direção de Ginny para fazer um _check-up_.

Harry correu de volta para o seu quarto, onde encontrou Ron e os outros ainda dormindo. Ele havia despido a capa e começado a se arrumar quando ouviu Ron se mover e bocejar sonoramente.

"Para onde você vai?", perguntou ele, sonolento.

"Café da manhã", respondeu Harry enquanto colocava as suas roupas.

"Se você esperar um pouco, eu vou com você", Ron disse, bocejando novamente enquanto se espreguiçava.

Harry sentiu sua irritação subir. "Eu me encontro com você lá", ele disse enquanto amarrava seu tênis.

"Onde você vai primeiro?", perguntou Ron.

Harry respirou profundamente. "Visitar Ginny", ele disse, tensamente.

"Porque?", perguntou Ron, como se ele não pudesse conceber a idéia de Harry fazendo uma coisa dessas.

"Por que sim", foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto se levantava.

Ron olhou para ele de forma engraçada, como se pensasse que Harry havia pirado de vez; finalmente, ele deu de ombros e disse "Ok, eu encontro você lá."

Harry suspirou aliviado, não querendo estar com Ron tão cedo naquela manhã, _ou durante o dia inteiro_, pensou ele sobre isso.

Ele correu para as escadas e se mandou para a Ala Hospitalar, parando do lado de fora para tomar fôlego por um instante antes de entrar. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver Ginny sentada em uma cadeira, já vestida e esperando por ele.

Ele sentiu seu estômago dar cambalhotas ao vê-la. Para Harry, ela parecia tão incrivelmente bonita que ele não conseguia colocar isso em palavras. Ele só sabia que se sentia atraído por ela de uma forma que ele jamais havia se sentido por ninguém.

Ela sorriu enquanto ele se aproximava, mas permaneceu sentada até ele ficar junto dela.

"Pronta?", perguntou Harry.

"Sim", respondeu Ginny, olhando timidamente para o chão.

Harry estendeu sua mão e, depois de um momento de hesitação, Ginny segurou-a e permitiu que Harry a ajudasse a se levantar. Eles começaram a caminhar na direção da porta, ainda de mãos dadas como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater acelerado enquanto apreciava a sensação de ter a mão de Ginny junta com a dele. Ninguém disse nada, mas Harry estava consciente de que Ginny o observava a cada passo, com um sorriso leve em seu rosto.

Enquanto eles caminhavam pelo castelo, Harry ficou mais consciente de que as pessoas os observavam enquanto eles andavam.

Antes da última escadaria, Ginny fez Harry parar de caminhar e o olhou de forma engraçada.

"O que houve?", ele perguntou?

"Você tem certeza de que quer entrar assim, desse jeito?", ela perguntou, erguendo as mãos unidas.

Harry olhou-a, inclinando levemente a cabeça. "Por que, tem alguma coisa errada com isso?"

Ginny sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. "Não para mim, só estava me perguntando se você está ok em relação a isso?"

"Por que eu não estaria?, questionou Harry, parecendo muito confuso.

"Bem, normalmente isso significa que as pessoas que fazem isso estão saindo juntas, ou algo do gênero", Ginny disse baixinho, subitamente incapaz de encarar novamente os olhos de Harry.

"Isso incomoda você?", perguntou Harry, imaginando subitamente que ele poderia ter ultrapassado alguma linha invisível.

"Não", disse Ginny, suavemente. "Eu estava imaginando se você poderia estar incomodado. Quero dizer, nós não falamos sobre isso, ou qualquer outra coisa."

Foi a vez de Harry encarar o chão. "Bem, eu ainda sou meio novo com tudo isso", ele disse. "Tudo o que eu sei é que eu gosto de estar com você, Ginny, e, por alguma razão, segurar a sua mão me parece – uh, correto. Se você entende o que eu quis dizer."

"Sim", disse Ginny, com um sorriso. "Eu sinto a mesma coisa."

Harry sorriu novamente para ela, olhando dentro daqueles profundos olhos cor-de-chocolate, sentindo-se como se ele estivesse caindo dentro deles, tudo o que ele via eram os olhos de Ginny, totalmente esquecido das outras pessoas que passavam, correndo para o café da manhã no Salão Principal.

Mais uma vez, Harry sentiu-se inclinar na direção de Ginny, e seus lábios se tocaram novamente. Dessa vez, o beijo durou um pouco mais, e ambos sentiram arrepios correrem por suas espinhas, nenhum deles achando essa sensação desagradável. Na verdade, os dois queriam sentir essa sensação novamente.

Finalmente, eles se separaram; Ginny sorriu e corou profundamente. "Então, isso significa que nós estamos juntos?", ela perguntou.

Harry respirou fundo, ele não havia realmente pensado sobre isso nesses termos, mas ele sabia que havia gostado da idéia. "Sim, quero dizer, se você também quiser. Eu não quero forçar você a fazer nada", ele disse.

Ginny rolou os olhos e riu. "Harry, eu não poderia querer mais nada."

Harry soltou a respiração que ele estava segurando, sem perceber que estava fazendo isso. "Brilhante!", disse ele, aliviado.

Ginny franziu a testa. "E quanto ao Ron?", ela perguntou.

Harry olhou seriamente para ela. "Bem, ele vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia.", ele disse, sério.

Sorrindo com a declaração de Harry, ela o puxou para a frente e começaram a descer as escadas novamente. "Vamos lá. Eu estou faminta", ela disse com um sorriso.

Harry sorriu junto, e eles desceram os últimos degraus, entrando no Salão Principal. Enquanto eles caminhavam na direção do local onde Harry normalmente se sentava com Ron e Hermione, eles perceberam que todas as conversas silenciaram à medida que eles iam passando.

Ron ergueu o olhar quando eles se aproximaram, sorrindo a princípio quando ele viu Harry, mas assumindo em seguida a expressão de quem havia sido atingido por um balaço quando ele viu Harry e Ginny de mãos dadas.

Hermione pareceu atordoada por um instante, mas então, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ela lançou um olhar compreensivo ao casal.

Harry ajudou Ginny a se sentar antes de se acomodar ao lado dela. Ele percebeu que todos olhavam para eles, e Seamus, Dean, Neville e Parvati estavam de olhos arregalados.

"O que foi?", perguntou Harry enquanto se sentava.

Subitamente, todos ficaram interessados em suas refeições e as conversas continuaram de onde haviam parado.

Ginny colocou ovos no prato dele depois de se servir, colocando suco nos copos deles, enquanto Harry colocava salsichas nos dois pratos.

Hermione olhava para eles de forma radiante, mas Harry percebeu que a expressão de Ron havia mudado de atordoada para uma carranca profunda ao mesmo tempo em que suas orelhas começavam a ficar vermelhas. Um sinal claro de que seu temperamento estava começando a se manifestar. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

"Cala a boca, Ron", ela sussurrou energicamente.

Ron encarou a garota com surpresa e sibilou "Mas ele está com a minha irmã!"

"E então?", disse Hermione.

"Mas...", começou Ron, novamente.

"Não, Ron", disparou Hermione. "Ginny já teve muita coisa esse ano, e Dumbledore disse para deixa-los em paz. Se eles querem ficar juntos, você tem que aceitar isso e deixar as coisas acontecerem normalmente."

Harry nunca se sentiu tão grato por uma intervenção de Hermione quanto naquele momento, embora Ginny ignorasse descaradamente o que estava acontecendo. Ela simplesmente olhou para Harry e disse "Coma."

Harry encarou-a de volta e sorriu enquanto pegava seu garfo e começava a comer os ovos. Por agora, ele sabia que as coisas estariam ok, e isso estava bom para ele. Ele tinha certeza de que Ron iria escancarar sua opinião mais tarde, mas isso não o incomodava. Ele estava contente, não importava o que viesse: Ginny estava com ele e era isso o que importava. De alguma forma, ele se sentiu completo ao lado dela quando ele sentiu-a segurar sua mão por baixo da mesa.

Harry sentiu um calor correr por ele novamente, como se Ginny estivesse ligada de alguma forma a ele; ele sabia que ainda havia muitas coisas para acontecerem em sua vida, mas ele sentia, naquele instante, que, enquanto ele tivesse Ginny ao seu lado, ele seria capaz de passar por cima de qualquer coisa.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	2. GoF: Harry é selecionado pelo Cálice

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. __O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: só para esclarecer, essa fic não tem uma história única, ela é feita de momentos em que Harry e Ginny poderiam ter ficado juntos __**antes**__ da versão oficial de J.K. Rowling – e não são poucas as possibilidades, levando em conta que essa fic tem 42 capítulos._

_Todas as reviews serão respondidas por PM – exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

Capítulo 2 – GoF: Depois que Harry é selecionado pelo Cálice

Harry sentou-se mal-humorado na frente da lareira, ele não podia acreditar que Ron não acreditava que ele não havia colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo. Que _melhor amigo_ ele estava sendo.

Hermione, ao menos, parecia acreditar nele, mas ela havia passado a maior parte da última hora dando um sermão em Ron, embora parecesse, para Harry, que aquilo só estava aumentando o ressentimento de Ron.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, ele simplesmente não aguentava mais isso, e já que o caminho para os dormitórios estava bloqueado por grifinórios em festa, ele foi até o buraco do retrato e saiu dali sem ser percebido por ninguém – exceto por uma pessoa.

Ginny notou Harry saindo, e ela sabia que ele estava se sentindo muito deprimido. Ela se apressou para alcançá-lo; assim que ela saiu da Sala Comunal, ela o viu indo na direção do Salão Principal, descendo as escadas. Ela o seguiu até que ele alcançou a última escadaria, onde se sentou e descansou a cabeça em suas mãos.

Ginny estava dividida sobre o que fazer, estava óbvio que Harry havia saído por que ele queria ficar sozinho, ou talvez para se afastar de Ron e Hermione, que estavam discutindo como sempre; é claro que, dessa vez, tinha a ver com Harry e se ele teria colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

Juntando toda a sua coragem, ela disse "Oi, Harry", enquanto ela descia os degraus até onde ele estava sentado.

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu e pareceu que ele iria dar uma resposta irritada, mas quando ele viu quem era, as palavras morreram em sua boca, e ele pareceu ligeiramente embaraçado.

"Oh, oi, Ginny", ele disse, muito desanimado.

"Posso me sentar?", ela perguntou baixinho.

"Hum, com certeza", respondeu Harry, olhando-a incerto.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele na escada e encarou seu pé por um momento. Deixando a ansiedade de lado, ela o olhou de cima a baixo.

Harry a olhava intensamente, e ela quase perdeu a coragem – mas ela conseguiu passar pelo seu próprio nervosismo e perguntar "Você está bem?"

Harry lançou um olhar fulminante para ela.

Ginny deu uma risadinha nervosa. "Ok, pergunta estúpida", ela disse.

"O que você quer, Ginny?", Harry perguntou mordazmente.

Ginny quase sentiu algo dentro dela se partir, mas em seu coração, ela sabia que ele estava apenas reagindo ao modo como os outros estavam tratando ele.

"Eu acho que você podia precisar de uma amiga agora mesmo", Ginny disse suavemente enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

O rosto de Harry caiu ao perceber como ele havia reagido. "Me desculpe, Ginny", ele disse com um suspiro.

"Está ok, Harry", Ginny disse baixinho.

"Não, não está", Harry disse, desanimado. "A única pessoa que está sendo realmente legal comigo e eu quase arranco a cabeça dela."

"Eu entendo, Harry", respondeu Ginny; ela o olhou e viu como ele estava desanimado. Ela começou a sentir que só estava piorando as coisas e começou a se levantar. "Acho que eu deveria deixar você sozinho", ela disse.

Harry esticou o braço e segurou o braço dela gentilmente. "Por favor, fique", ele disse com sinceridade.

Ginny ficou olhando para a mão que descansava em seu braço, sem acreditar que ele estava realmente tocando-a.

Harry interpretou erradamente o olhar dela e rapidamente puxou a mão de volta. "Desculpe", ele disse melancolicamente.

Ginny estendeu o braço e colocou sua mão no ombro dele. "Não, está ok, Harry", ela disse, percebendo que ele havia interpretado mal a expressão dela.

Harry olhou-a nos olhos e eles mantiveram o contato visual por um instante, antes que ambos desviassem apressadamente os seus olhares.

Eles foram arrancados do estupor em que estavam pela chegada de Mrs. Norris, a gata de Filch que descia os degraus da escada na direção deles.

Harry ergueu-se de um salto e estendeu a mão para Ginny. "Depressa, Filch não deve estar muito longe", ele disse.

Ginny pegou a mão dele e foi praticamente arrancada das escadas, com Harry a arrastando pelos últimos degraus da escada e pelo corredor, afastando-se dos olhos bisbilhoteiros da gata irritante de Filch.

Eles correram, de mãos dadas, por várias curvas, uma escadaria inteira abaixo e para uma das passagens secretas, onde Harry finalmente parou, com Ginny muito próxima a ele naquele espaço pequeno.

Eles sorriram um para outro, compartilhando a alegria de terem escapado de Filch. Foi quando ambos se deram conta de que ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

Eles coraram quase que simultaneamente enquanto continuavam a se olhar, olhos nos olhos, mas, por um instante, eles pareceram relutantes em se afastarem.

Finalmente, com um sorriso tímido, Harry soltou a mão de Ginny. "Desculpe", ele murmurou.

"Por que as desculpas?", Ginny perguntou com um sorriso tímido, e se Harry pudesse ver através da luz fraca que envolvia a passagem secreta, corando furiosamente.

"Eu, ah, bem você sabe, eu, ah", gaguejou Harry, subitamente ciente do quão próximos eles estavam. Sua cabeça estava girando com o aroma inebriante de Ginny, e ele tentou recuar, mas Ginny o seguiu, mantendo-se próxima ao peito de Harry.

"Não há nada para se desculpar", Ginny disse suavemente, encorajada pela escuridão que os cercava.

Harry estava fracamente ciente da mão pequena e suave de Ginny segurando a dele. "Isso não é tão ruim, é?", ela perguntou.

"N-não", Harry conseguiu dizer, sua cabeça se esvaziando com a proximidade de Ginny.

Embora Ginny estivesse tomando a iniciativa, por dentro ela não se sentia tão confiante quanto estava fazendo parecer; seu coração batia tão rapidamente quanto um beija-flor e seu estômago não parava de dar voltas.

Harry podia sentir Ginny mais do que vê-la naquela luz tão fraca; ele sentiu o calor do corpo dela a milímetros dele, e a respiração quente dela atingindo o seu pescoço a cada palavra que ela falava.

"Tem algo de errado com a minha mão para você ter tanta dificuldade de segurá-la?, ela perguntou baixinho.

Harry jamais havia sentido algo tão suave e maravilhoso em toda a sua vida. Era como se a mão de Ginny tivesse sido feita para encaixar na mão dele.

"Ginny, eu...", Harry começou, mas então ele parou, incerto do que dizer.

"O que foi, Harry?", perguntou Ginny, sua respiração doce e quente acariciando a pele dele – e deixando-o cada vez mais enlouquecido.

"Eu, eu realmente gosto de segurar a sua mão", ele conseguiu dizer. Em meio à luz fraca, ele a viu sorrir timidamente. "A sensação é realmente... boa", ele gaguejou.

"Boa", perguntou Ginny, seu sorriso vacilando ligeiramente.

Harry tentou consertar rapidamente. "Bem, na verdade é maravilhosa", ele disse. "É como se a minha mão estivesse procurando algo que a preenchesse, embora eu não tivesse percebido isso até que sua mão estivesse na minha, e aí eu percebi que era isso o que eu estava procurando", ele disse, embaraçado, achando que ele não estava explicando adequadamente o que sentia.

Harry viu a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Ginny, e ele ficou com medo de que: ou ele tivesse falado demais; ou falhado em descrever o que ele estava sentindo.

Ginny viu a preocupação no rosto de Harry, e ficou com medo de que Harry pudesse se afastar. "Eu sei como você se sente", Ginny sussurrou baixinho. "Eu sinto a mesma coisa."

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e seu medo evaporar; seus olhos se fecharam enquanto uma sensação de contentamento o preenchia.

"Harry, você está bem?", Ginny perguntou enquanto via os olhos dele se fecharem.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram, e Ginny viu um fogo verde queimando neles – algo que não estava ali antes.

"Harry", começou Ginny, mas Harry inclinou-se na direção dela, e seus lábios encontraram os dela, afastando todo e qualquer pensamento coerente do seu cérebro. Tudo o que ela sabia era que os lábios de Harry estavam juntos aos dela e uma sensação de formigamento percorrendo a sua espinha.

O beijo evoluiu para uma série de beijos rápidos, em que suas bocas chupavam e mordiscavam os lábios um do outro; Ginny jamais havia experimentado algo tão sensual em toda a sua vida. Ela quase não se deu conta, no fundo da sua mente, que um dos seus sonhos de infância havia virado realidade: seu primeiro beijo havia sido com Harry Potter – mas não o Harry Potter das histórias infantis e lendas. E sim um Harry Potter vivo, caloroso e verdadeiro, que ela sabia ser um rapaz normal, que naquele momento tinha uma de suas mãos entrelaçada em seu cabelo; a outra estava na base das suas costas, mantendo-a próxima enquanto eles exploravam os lábios um do outro em um beijo que estava deixando-os sem fôlego.

Finalmente eles se separaram, e Ginny engasgou-se com a sensação de perda ao sentir os lábios de Harry se afastando.

"Santo Merlin", Harry murmurou em sua orelha.

A resposta de Ginny foi colocar uma mão atrás do pescoço de Harry e puxá-lo para outro beijo de paralisar a mente.

O segundo beijo durou mais tempo que o primeiro, e se isso significa alguma coisa, o efeito dele em ambos foi muito mais intenso dessa vez.

Quando eles se separaram, ambos estavam respirando com muita dificuldade, sem fôlego e um tanto sobrecarregados pelas emoções que estavam sentindo.

Ginny aconchegou-se firmemente no abraço de Harry, sentindo que iria cair se ele não estivesse segurando-a. À medida que as respirações de ambos voltavam ao normal, Harry perguntou "Você está bem com isso?"

Ginny não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha e sussurrou "Oh, Harry, estou mais do que bem com isso."

"Verdade?", Harry perguntou baixinho, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Verdade", ela respondeu suavemente, enquanto lhe dava um beijinho de leve.

Nenhum deles queria sair dali, mas ambos perceberam que já era bem tarde, e já havia passado o toque de recolher – e se eles fossem pegos ali, isso significaria detenção e perda de pontos.

Com cuidado, Harry afastou a tapeçaria que escondia a passagem secreta e colocou a cabeça para fora. "A barra está limpa", ele sussurrou.

De mãos dadas com Ginny, os dois saíram lentamente da passagem e caminharam em silêncio até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória; ambos olhando timidamente um para o outro enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

Harry deu a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que deu a eles um olhar compreensivo, e eles entraram de mãos dadas; a Sala Comunal estava praticamente vazia exceto por um casal de setimanistas que estava em um canto, e Hermione, que estava sentada em uma poltrona na frente da lareira.

Ela olhou para eles enquanto eles se aproximavam e sentavam-se no sofá ao lado dela; Harry percebeu que os olhos dela se arregalaram de choque ao perceber que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

"Harry", ela disse baixinho.

"O que foi, Hermione?", Harry perguntou.

"Isso, com certeza, não vai melhorar as coisas com o Ron", ela respondeu.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "O quê?", ele perguntou incredulamente. "Você acha que eu me importo agora com o que o Ron pensa?"

Ginny riu com a resposta de Harry. "Vamos lá, Hermione", ela disse. "Ron está sendo um grande idiota, e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, Ginny, mas isso só vai piorar as coisas", disse Hermione.

"Isso é problema dele", Harry disse asperamente. "Você e Ginny são as únicas que acreditaram em mim quando eu disse que não coloquei o meu nome na droga do Cálice e Ginny foi a única que veio atrás de mim quando eu saí agora de noite para ficar sozinho."

"Você quer dizer, ir se emburrar", Ginny disse suavemente, com um leve sorriso.

Harry olhou para ela e corou, sabendo que ela estava dizendo a verdade e se sentindo ligeiramente embaraçado com isso.

"Não me entendam mal", Hermione disse defensivamente, "eu sempre achei que você e Ginny são perfeitos um para o outro, mas o _**timing**_ de vocês é atroz, o pior possível."

Harry simplesmente deu de ombros e deu um sorriso para Ginny. "Bem, você dizer, na verdade, que isso é obra do Ron."

Quando Hermione lhe mandou um olhar chocado, como se ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez, Harry concluiu. "Se ele tivesse acreditado em mim, provavelmente eu estaria com você e com ele, e Ginny nunca teria vindo atrás de mim, então, até um certo ponto, ele foi importante em nos juntar."

Ginny e Hermione começaram a rir com a argumentação de Harry, ao perceberem que havia uma certa ironia nessa situação.

"Então, o que aconteceu, se vocês não se incomodam com a pergunta?", questionou Hermione.

Ginny estava contente em deixar Harry lidar com as perguntas de Hermione, então ela simplesmente se acomodou ao lado dele e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Harry parou por um instante para olhá-la e sorrir para ela antes de voltar sua atenção para Hermione. "Bem, nós estávamos nas escadas, conversando, quando Mrs. Norris veio se esgueirando por aí, então Ginny e eu corremos e nos escondemos por um tempo; depois, nós estávamos de mãos dadas, e isso meio que se intensificou por lá."

"O que os gêmeos vão dizer?", perguntou Hermione, preocupada com o que eles poderiam fazer.

Ginny riu e disse "Eles sabem que não devem enfiar o nariz nos meus negócios; vamos dizer que nós temos um pacto de não-agressão e eles sabem o que acontece se eles quebrarem isso."

Hermione gargalhou e ergueu as mãos na defensiva. "Acho que eu não quero saber."

Harry simplesmente olhou para ela com um novo respeito: ele sempre soube que Ginny era muito independente e determinada, mas conseguir manter os gêmeos à margem era realmente alguma coisa.

Quando Ginny percebeu que Harry a olhava, ela disse "Não se preocupe, basta ser legal comigo e você não terá nada com o que se preocupar."

Hermione gargalhou com mais vontade e quase caiu da poltrona. "Parece que você já está com as mãos cheias", disse.

Harry sorriu para ela. "Talvez esteja, mas eu não consigo pensar em ninguém que eu prefira ter as mãos cheias do que Ginny."

Ginny sorriu radiante para ele enquanto Hermione estava reduzida a engasgos e gagueiras.

Ginny soltou um bocejo enorme, e Harry percebeu que ela estava cansada. "Você deveria ir para a cama", ele disse ternamente.

Ginny assentiu – ela gostaria de ficar exatamente onde estava, aninhada ao lado de Harry, mas viu o olhar que Hermione lhe mandava, e sentiu que não devia abusar da sorte. Afinal, ela não queria que Ron descesse pela manhã e os encontrasse abraçados no sofá. Para não dizer o que ele faria na sua condição atual, e ela não queria ser pega dormindo quando eles o confrontassem.

Harry levantou-se primeiro, enquanto Ginny endireitava o corpo, e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar; Harry a guiou até as escadas para o dormitório feminino e tomou-a em seus braços. Sabendo que Hermione estava olhando, Ginny ficou surpresa quando Harry lhe deu outro beijo – doce, terno e capaz de arrepiar a espinha, mais uma vez deixando-a sem fôlego.

"Boa noite, Ginny", ele disse, carinhosamente.

"Boa noite, Harry", respondeu Ginny.

Harry observou-a subir os degraus e, depois que ela lhe acenou levemente e desapareceu pelo quarto dela, ele virou-se para o dormitório masculino e rezou ardentemente para que Ron ainda estivesse dormindo porque ele não queria que _**nada **_estragasse a sensação que ele tinha naquele momento. Ele sentiu que poderia voar sem a Firebolt, e com um sorriso, ele subiu as escadas – dois degraus de cada vez.

_Continua no próximo capítulo_


	3. PoA: No Expresso de Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry" pertence ao autor Epeefencer. __O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Epeefencer ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Todas as reviews serão respondidas por PM – exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

Capítulo 3 – PoA: no Expresso de Hogwarts

Harry, Ron e Hermione caminharam através do corredor procurando por um compartimento vazio – o Expresso de Hogwarts parecia excepcionalmente lotado esse ano, e eles não estavam tendo sorte. No último vagão e no último compartimento, havia apenas uma única pessoa ocupando o local.

O homem estava usando roupas muito surradas, com as vestes bem gastas e remendadas, e ele dormia, encolhido em um canto do compartimento.

Seguindo a liderança de Hermione, eles entraram o mais silenciosamente possível para não perturbar o homem adormecido. Ron se perguntou em voz alta quem ele seria, e Hermione disse, naquele ar de quem já sabia "Ele é o professor R. J. Lupin."

Ron, é claro, ficou surpreso que Hermione soubesse quem ele era, até ela mostrar que o nome dele estava na valise que se encontrava no bagageiro, acima da cabeça dele.

Eles conversaram calmamente entre si mesmos, até serem interrompidos pela já-esperada visita de Malfoy e seus comparsas, Crabbe e Goyle; eles deram o fora apressadamente quando Hermione indicou o adormecido professor, depois de fazerem comentários depreciativos sobre sua maneira de se vestir.

Eles haviam acabado de voltar aos seus lugares quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade, travando e estremecendo até parar de vez. As luzes piscaram várias vezes até se apagarem por completo.

A porta do compartimento se abriu e alguém entrou, tropeçando sobre as pernas de Harry antes de cair no assento ao lado dele.

"D-desculpe", Ginny disse, baixinho.

Mesmo que ela tivesse pisado no pé dele e estivesse doendo ligeiramente, Harry respondeu "Está tudo ok, Ginny."

Hermione se levantou e tentou ir até a porta, andando na escuridão, mas ela se abriu no exato instante em que ela a alcançou, fazendo alguém correr na direção dela, derrubando ambos no chão.

"Quem está aí?", perguntou Ron enquanto ele tentava encontrar a mão de Hermione para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"S-sou e-eu, Nev-ville", disse a figura que ainda estava esparramada no chão. Enquanto ele lutava para ficar em pé e encontrar um assento, eles ouviram alguma coisa se movimentar no corredor, e um frio profundo e penetrante começou a descer sobre eles.

Subitamente, uma luz se acendeu e o professor Lupin estava ali, de pé, com um punhado de chamas azuis em uma mão estendida. "Quietos", ele sussurrou.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, a porta deslizou para o lado, revelando uma figura alta e encapuzada que olhou para dentro do compartimento, ou, pelo menos, parecia, já que não havia nenhum rosto visível dentro do capuz escuro da capa.

Todos sentiram como se a alegria estivesse sendo drenada deles, e eles jamais fossem ser felizes novamente. Duas pessoas dentro do compartimento estavam sendo afetadas pior do que os outros: Harry e Ginny ficaram sentados ali, tremendo, e subitamente seus olhos rolaram e eles caíram juntos no chão.

O professor Lupin exclamou algo, e uma luz branca e brilhante foi disparada da varinha, mandando a figura encapuzada para longe do compartimento.

Quando Harry recuperou a consciência, ele estava vagamente consciente de ter ouvido uma mulher gritar enquanto ele deslizava para o chão. Ele também estava consciente de um corpo suave e pequeno ao lado dele, e que também estava recuperando a consciência.

Sentando-se, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que a outra pessoa era Ginny, e ela parecia extremamente pálida, parecendo refletir como Harry se sentia. Ela sorriu fracamente enquanto lutava para se levantar e voltar para o seu assento.

Harry seguiu o exemplo dela e desabou no assento ao lado dela; ele conseguia senti-la tremendo por causa dos efeitos do que ela havia passado.

Assim que o professor retornou para o compartimento, Hermione perguntou, trêmula "O que era aquela coisa?"

"Um dementador", Lupin respondeu enquanto pegava algo, que acabou sendo revelado como uma barra de chocolate, e a partiu ao meio, fazendo Ginny pular com o som. Ele partiu os pedaços ao meio novamente, entregando-os a todos. "Coma", ele disse suavemente, "Isso vai ajudar, verdade."

Ele entregou dois pedaços para Harry e Ginny, olhando-os com grande preocupação: ambos estavam muito pálidos e distraídos.

Harry olhou para Ginny e viu lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente pelas bochechas dela, enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia. Por pior que ele se sentisse, ele se compadeceu dela, e queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-la.

A mão de Ginny estava descansando no espaço que havia entre eles, então ele adiantou a mão dele para cobrir a dela; ela estremeceu ligeiramente quando ele a tocou, mas acalmou-se ao ver que era somente a mão de Harry.

Ela virou a mão por sobre a dele e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dele, dando um pequeno aperto que Harry retornou; ele ficou consciente de uma sensação de calor subindo pelo seu braço a partir da mão que estava ligada à mão de Ginny.

Ele olhou para as mãos deles e, em seguida para o rosto de Ginny, que mais parecia um reflexo do dele. Lentamente, o calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo, mandando o frio entorpecedor e a sensação de desespero para longe. Seus olhos entraram em contato visual por um momento, e pequenos sorrisos apareceram em seus rostos enquanto eles continuavam a se olharem nos olhos.

Harry estava surpreso – ele poderia jurar que podia, de verdade, sentir uma calma se espalhando pelo seu braço a partir de Ginny, assim como a sensação de calor.

Ginny permaneceu sentada, segurando seu pedaço de chocolate em uma mão e a mão de Harry na outra; Harry comeu um pedacinho do seu chocolate e sentiu a sensação de calor, que ele estava recebendo de Ginny, crescer.

Vendo que Ginny não estava comendo seu pedaço de chocolate, Harry colocou o seu pedaço na boca dela, e com um aceno de cabeça, encorajou-a a dar uma mordida.

Quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Ginny, timidamente, deu uma pequena mordida; enquanto engolia, ela olhou de volta para Harry e sorriu ligeiramente enquanto Harry dava outra mordida. Ele, então, ofereceu o seu pedaço novamente para Ginny.

Eles comeram o pedaço de Harry, de forma revezada, até que não sobrasse mais nada; então, Ginny fez o mesmo com Harry, oferecendo um pedaço do chocolate antes de pegar outro para si mesma.

Durante todo esse tempo, Hermione estava observando-os com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Embora Ginny tivesse passado muito tempo com eles n'A Toca durante o verão, e ela tivesse ficado mais à vontade perto de Harry, ela jamais havia visto os dois agindo tão intimamente um com o outro. _(N.T.: Sinceramente, acho que esse foi um erro do autor, já que em __**O Prisioneiro de Azkaban**__, Harry passa parte do verão com os Dursleys e, depois de fazer a Marge levantar voo, ele passa o restante das férias no Caldeirão Furado, enquanto os Weasleys foram para o Egito e Hermione para a França antes de todos se encontrarem em Londres no dia 31 de agosto)_

Eventualmente, Harry e Ginny terminaram de comer todo o chocolate, mas eles continuaram de mãos dadas, confortando um ao outro.

Quando eles se aproximaram de Hogwarts, Ginny finalmente saiu para vestir seus robes, e ele sentiu agudamente uma sensação de perda quando ela soltou sua mão. Depois que eles chegaram e deixaram o trem, Harry se sentiu muito ansioso, olhando a multidão à procura de Ginny.

Ele a viu andando por entre a multidão, e ela veio hesitantemente até eles, atraindo um olhar desdenhoso de Ron; quando parecia que ela ia se virar para ir embora, Harry a segurou pela mão.

"Por favor, fique", ele disse baixinho.

Assim que Harry pegou a mão dela, ambos sentiram a mesma sensação de calor correndo por eles como havia acontecido antes.

"Ok", Ginny disse baixinho.

"Oi! O que você está fazendo?", Ron perguntou raivosamente enquanto Harry ajudava Ginny a entrar na carruagem.

Harry não tinha certeza se Ron estava falando com ele ou com Ginny, mas ele não se importou com isso; assim que Ginny se sentou, ele voltou-se para Ron e disparou "O ano passado não ensinou _**nada **_a você?" – cada palavra dita estava carregada de irritação.

Mesmo Hermione lançou um olhar mordaz para Ron enquanto ela subia a bordo da carruagem, seguida de perto por Harry.

Ron hesitou, mas, no último instante, ele também subiu a bordo, olhando irritado para Harry e Ginny, que estavam sentados lado a lado de mãos dadas, pelo conforto que isso proporcionava.

O caminho para o castelo foi feito em um silêncio tenso, embora Harry e Ginny parecessem imunes a isso – ambos tinham sorrisos pequenos em seus rostos, e pareciam confortáveis segurando as mãos um do outro.

Hermione observou-os impassível, embora se alguém tivesse olhado com muita atenção, teria visto um rascunho de sorriso aparecer aqui e ali em seu rosto.

Ao chegar ao castelo, eles foram recebidos pelo semblante severo da professora McGonagall.

"Srta. Granger, Srta. Weasley e Sr. Potter, se vocês puderem me acompanhar, por favor", ela disse sucintamente.

Ron hesitou, parecendo novamente aborrecido enquanto os outros três começavam a seguir a professora, que o viu ainda parado na entrada.

"Você pode ir e se sentar, Sr. Weasley", ela disse, severamente.

Sem nenhuma opção, Ron se dirigiu para o Salão Principal, resmungando para si mesmo durante todo o trajeto.

Quando Harry, Ginny e Hermione foram levados para o escritório de McGonagall, eles ficaram surpresos ao verem Madame Pomfrey esperando-os; ela olhou pra Harry e Ginny criticamente.

"Dementadores!", ela exclamou sob a respiração, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela pegou uma barra enorme do melhor chocolate da Dedosdemel e a partiu ao meio, entregando os pedaços para Harry e Ginny.

Ambos protestaram simultaneamente. "Nós já comemos chocolate!"

Eles se olharam e sorriram, enquanto Madame Pomfrey murmurava algo sobre finalmente terem alguém que sabia o que fazer. Durante todo esse tempo, Hermione estava observando os dois atentamente.

Vendo que Harry e Ginny não estavam sofrendo nenhum tipo de efeito resultante do encontro com o Dementador, Madame Pomfrey liberou-os para retornarem à festa.

"Vocês dois esperem no corredor por um momento enquanto eu tenho uma conversa com a Srta. Granger", disse a professora McGonagall, enquanto Madame Pomfrey saía.

Uma vez sozinhos, ambos gravitaram, um na direção do outro, e sem pensar, eles seguraram as mãos um do outro.

Ginny corou quando ela percebeu o que eles estavam fazendo. "Você está ok com isso?", ela perguntou, indicando as mãos entrelaçadas.

Harry olhou para as mãos deles quase que clinicamente, e finalmente disse "Sim, eu estou".

Ginny relaxou visivelmente quando Harry disse isso, quase como se ela estivesse com medo de que ele pudesse se opor a isso.

Qualquer conversa seguinte foi abortada quando a professora McGonagall abriu a porta do escritório; Harry tinha certeza de ter visto Hermione colocar alguma coisa, que emitia um brilho dourado, para dentro da gola da camisa enquanto ela acompanhava a professora para fora do escritório. Harry viu Hermione sorrindo como se ela tivesse recebido boas notícias, e ele ficou imaginando sobre o que é que elas haviam conversado.

Os quatro caminharam para o Salão Principal, chegando a tempo de sentarem antes que a festa começasse.

Hermione pegou a vaga ao lado de Ron, mas Harry e Ginny foram forçados a sentarem um de frente para o outro na mesa. Ron olhou-os irritadamente enquanto Harry ajudava Ginny a se sentar, até que Harry percebeu Hermione dando uma cotovelada em Ron, fazendo-o soltar um riso abafado, e Ginny dar uma risadinha.

Depois que Harry se sentou, ele olhou para Ginny e seus olhos se encontraram de novo; ele ficou mesmerizado com os olhos de Ginny, eles tinham um profundo tom de castanho-chocolate, junto com o que parecia serem manchinhas de dourado contornando a pupila. Ele tinha certeza de que jamais havia visto algo tão belo quanto os olhos que ele estava encarando; ele sentiu que poderia ficar olhando-os para sempre, e jamais se cansar disso.

Para Ginny, o efeito era o mesmo, mas ela estava encarando profundamente os mais belos lagos verdes, que pareciam acesos com um fogo esmeralda; ela também sentia que poderia passar a vida inteira olhando para esses olhos, e nunca se cansar de olhar para as profundezas deles.

Seus devaneios foram quebrados por Hermione, que limpou a garganta antes de passar um prato de carne assada para Ginny – ela fez isso com um sorriso afetado em seu rosto, o que Harry ignorou completamente.

Quando eles terminaram de comer, e antes que Dumbledore começasse a falar, as mãos de Harry e Ginny se encontraram embaixo da mesa. Harry podia ouvir, vagamente, Ron e Hermione discutindo sobre alguma coisa, mas ele não deu a menor atenção para eles; ele continuou a olhar para Ginny, que correspondia aos olhares dele, fazendo com que ambos sorrissem.

Depois que Dumbledore dispensou os alunos, Harry se levantou e, com as duas mãos, ajudou Ginny a sair do banco e ambos foram a entrada, de mãos dadas.

Assim que eles alcançaram a porta, Harry ouviu a voz que ele considerava a segunda mais irritante em toda a escola. "Oh, olhem! Potter conseguiu uma namoradinha!"

Mais calmo do que ele jamais havia imaginado ser possível quando Malfoy o provocava, Harry virou-se e viu Draco parado ali perto, ladeados pelas suas sombras, Crabbe e Goyle.

"Talvez sim", Harry disse com um sorriso. "Ela é, certamente, melhor do que os dois com quem você está".

Todos os que estavam no campo de audição começaram a gargalhar e soltar risos abafados com a insinuação de Harry, que ficou gratificado ao ver Draco corar enquanto sua boca abria e fechava como um peixe fora d'água, antes de se virar e se mandar.

Harry olhou para Ginny, viu que ela estava sorrindo e, sem outro pensamento, eles começaram a subir as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória. Foi enquanto eles subiam as escadas que Harry percebeu o que ele havia sugerido sobre ele e Ginny.

"Ahn, Ginny", ele disse, hesitantemente. "Você não se incomoda com o jeito que eu cuidei do Malfoy, não?" Ele olhou para ela, sem saber o que esperar.

Ginny olhou para ele, sorrindo, mas corando ligeiramente. "Nem um pouco", ela respondeu timidamente.

Harry sentiu o sangue subir para as suas bochechas também. "Quero dizer, eu praticamente disse na frente da escola inteira que nós estávamos saindo juntos sem sequer consultar você", ele disse, embaraçadamente.

O rubor de Ginny se aprofundou. "Sim, eu sei", ela disse baixinho, olhando para o chão.

Mais à frente, Harry notou uma multidão que havia sido parada por Peeves; com isso, ele guiou Ginny para uma das passagens secretas para que eles pudessem desviar do engarrafamento. Seria uma caminhada maior, mas eles não teriam que lidar com o poltergeist.

Uma vez que eles estavam dentro da passagem, Harry continuou a conversa. "E isso não incomoda você?', ele perguntou.

"Não, Harry, não incomoda", respondeu Ginny.

Embora Harry não pudesse explicar isso naquele instante, ele sentiu seu coração saltar, e um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

Eles caminharam lentamente através dos corredores, sem a menor pressa de chegarem à Sala Comunal, onde Harry estava certo de que eles teriam uma confrontação com Ron. Quando eles se aproximaram do buraco do retrato, Harry puxou Ginny para fazê-la parar.

A mente de Harry estava em tumulto – ele jamais havia pensado em ter uma namorada, mas ele estava meio comprometido por causa do que havia dito a Malfoy na frente de todos.

"Ginny, nós precisamos conversar", ele disse, preocupado. "Eu meio que coloquei você debaixo do holofote e me sinto mal com isso".

"Harry", Ginny disse, suavemente. "Está tudo ok, é verdade".

Harry suspirou, pensando que não estava sendo muito claro para com Ginny.

Ginny viu o desconforto de Harry e se aproximou. "Parece que nós temos duas alternativas disponíveis para nós", ela disse com um sorriso.

"O que você quer dizer?", Harry perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos espetaculares de Ginny.

"Bem", disse Ginny, enquanto colocava sua mão livre no peito de Harry, "do modo como vejo, podemos fingir ser namorado e namorada, ou podemos, efetivamente, dar uma chance e ver como as coisas acontecem".

Harry conseguia sentir a mão de Ginny no seu peito, e parecia que ela estava fazendo-o pegar fogo; ele podia sentir sua fragância inebriante, o que estava fazendo sua cabeça girar, e ele estava muito ciente do quão próximo ela estava dele.

"Então, Harry, o que será", ela disse, percorrendo um dedo sobre o peito dele.

Harry estava se sentindo muito quente agora, e ele parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Ginny – aqueles olhos profundos, castanho-chocolate – e ele descobriu-se caindo dentro deles; a próxima coisa que ele sabia era que os lábios deles estavam se tocando.

Se já era incrível olhar nos olhos dela, ele descobriu que os lábios dela eram tão macios e quentes que aquilo era arrebatador. Sem pensar sobre isso, uma de suas mãos foi até o cabelo dela – ele amou a sensação sedosa e macia dos fios enquanto ele deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos dela.

Ambos estavam tomados pela surpresa em relação à intensidade dos sentimentos que eles sentiam enquanto seus lábios estavam juntos. Embora esse fosse um beijo muito casto, o fato de ser o primeiro beijo deles fez com que eles achassem aquilo muito inebriante.

Ginny inclinou-se contra o peito de Harry e fechou os olhos. "Uau", ela disse roucamente.

"Uau, de fato", sussurrou Harry enquanto ele a enlaçava com os braços.

"Então, nós realmente estamos juntos?", perguntou Ginny.

"Sim", Harry disse baixinho, abraçando Ginny.

"O que é que nós vamos dizer para o Ron?", perguntou Ginny.

Harry suspirou. "Por mais que eu goste da ideia de esconder isso dele, eu penso que é melhor ser honesto, então eu vou dizer a verdade: nós dois decidimos ficar juntos".

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam enquanto ela erguia o olhar para ele. "Obrigada, Harry", ela disse, baixinho. "Isso significa muito para mim".

"Sua amizade e seus sentimentos significam mais para mim do que mentir para facilitar as coisas", Harry disse, honestamente.

Sabendo que eles não tinham muito tempo antes do toque de recolher, eles finalmente entraram na Sala Comunal, onde encontraram Hermione sentada na frente da lareira e Ron andando furiosamente de um lado para o outro.

"Onde é que vocês estavam?", Ron perguntou irritado.

"Nós tivemos que fazer um desvio por causa do Peeves", Harry disse, esperando acalmar Ron um pouco antes que ele trouxesse à tona o assunto da nova relação dele e de Ginny.

"Bem, os outros voltaram rapidamente", Ron disse, acusadoramente.

"Nós demos uma volta e conversamos, Ron", disse Ginny, se juntando à conversa.

"E o que Harry poderia ter para conversar com você?", Ron perguntou incredulamente a ela.

Hermione se ergueu e tentou intervir, mas Ron a ignorou por completo, sua raiva crescente frustrando os esforços dela.

"Olhe, Ron, você viu o que aconteceu no trem. Ginny e eu temos algo em comum, que ninguém mais experimentou. Se você não puder aceitar isso, então eu e você teremos um problema", disparou Harry, sua raiva também crescendo.

Ron piscou várias vezes enquanto processava as palavras de Harry, e embora fosse óbvio que ele não concordava totalmente com o que Harry havia dito, ele sabia que não ia conseguir vencer na base da argumentação.

Hermione se aproximou e pegou o braço de Ron, tentando ajudar a acalmar a situação.

"Se você pude conversar e escutar racionalmente, Ginny e eu temos algo para dizer a vocês dois", disse Harry; Ginny havia pego novamente a mão de Harry e ele sentiu o efeito calmante do toque dela. Estranhamente, Ginny estava experimentando o mesmo efeito, porque ela certamente não se sentia calma – a raixa contra o seu irmão havia crescido a cada palavra que ele havia dito. Na verdade, sua mão havia se aproximado da varinha, e ela esteve bem perto de lançar a famosa (pelo menos entre a sua família) azaração Bat-Bogey.

Quando ficou aparente que Ron estava disposto a ouvir, Harry e Ginny se sentaram no sofá enquanto Hermione e Ron pegavam algumas cadeiras próximas.

"O que vocês querem contar para a gente?", perguntou Hermione, olhando entre Harry e Ron – ela podia ver que Harry estava nervoso, enquanto Ron ainda tinha uma expressão grosseira.

"Bem, eu, ah, eu meio que insinuei para o Malfoy que Ginny e eu estávamos saindo juntos lá no Salão Principal, e algumas pessoas me ouviram dizer isso", Harry disse hesitantemente.

Ron pareceu ficar mais irritado, mas Hermione falou primeiro "Mas Harry, mentir sobre uma coisa dessas só vai causar encrenca".

"Nós sabemos, Hermione", respondeu Harry. "É por isso que Ginny e eu decidimos _**realmente **_começar a sairmos juntos".

"_**O quê?**_", explodiu Ron. "Você – você – você não pode fazer isso", ele gaguejou. "Ela é a minha irmãzinha!"

"Eu não sou mais uma criança!", Ginny disse veementemente.

"Nós sabemos que você não é", disse Hermione, lançando um olhar depreciativo para Ron.

Ginny aquietou-se, mas continuou a olhar Ron com os olhos em brasas – ela mal estava conseguindo conter a raiva.

"Olhe, Ron, Ginny e eu decidimos que podíamos mentir sobre isso ou transformar isso em verdade, e decidimos que a honestidade é a única maneira como poderíamos agir. Então, nós decidimos ficar juntos, e não há nada nem ninguém que possa mudar nossas mentes", Harry disse em voz baixa. Como se quisesse reforçar sua declaração, Harry colocou o braço em torno de Ginny e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele – ambos olhando desafiadoramente para Ron, que encarava os dois sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"O que é que a mamãe vai dizer?", foi tudo o que Ron conseguiu falar.

"Ela vai ficar feliz por mim", Ginny disse com uma confiança que ela não sentia completamente.

"Bem, eu acho bom que vocês tenham se encontrado e se confortado", disse Hermione.

Ron só ficou olhando de Harry para Ginny, e vice-versa. Finalmente, vendo que ele não iria conseguir mais anda, ele se levantou e disse "Eu estou indo para a cama, e você também devia, Ginny".

"Não me diga o que fazer!", Ginny respondeu furiosamente.

"Ótimo!", disparou Ron enquanto ele sumia de vista.

Hermione ficou sentada enquanto observava Ron marchar para longe dali. Ela suspirou e disse "Ele vai acabar entendendo isso, eventualmente".

Harry estava observando-o também. "Melhor que sim", ele disse, enfaticamente.

Hermione se levantou. "Bem, já está ficando tarde, então eu vou para a cama também". Ela exibiu um sorrisinho afetado no rosto. "Comportem-se os dois", ela disse enquanto subia para o dormitório.

Ginny se acomodou um pouco mais ao lado de Harry, e ambos ficaram ali, olhando para a lareira que começava a se apagar.

Harry abaixou o olhar para a face pacífica de Ginny: os olhos dela estavam fechados, e ele ficou preocupado que ela pudesse ter adormecido – mas ele ficou surpreso quando ela perguntou "Você não sente muito sobre isso, sente?"

"Não, claro que não, Ginny", Harry disse honestamente.

"Bom", Ginny disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry abaixou o olhar novamente, e ele foi tomado pelo modo como o cabelo de Ginny parecia brilhar à luz do fogo – nunca tendo prestado atenção em garotas anteriormente, ele ficou surpreso ao pensar como Ginny era bela. Ele olhou para o rosto dela, percebendo pela primeira vez as pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz dela, e os lábios suaves e carnudos.

Algo que ele não havia entendido antes passou por Harry naquele momento: Ginny, ele percebeu, agora era importante para ele de uma forma que ele não podia definir. Ela havia estabelecido residência em seu coração de alguma forma, sem ele se dar conta disso, e como se Ginny sentisse algo, seus olhos se abriram e ela sorriu para ele.

Algum instinto interno pareceu tomar conta do seu corpo, e sem pensar, ele se inclinou e beijou Ginny ternamente. Como antes, quando seus lábios se tocaram, parecia que o mundo havia desaparecido, e tudo o que existia para eles eram os lábios e o corpo do outro.

Ginny esticou o braço, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço de Harry e segurou-o firmemente.

Harry também firmou seu braço em torno de Ginny enquanto se entregava às sensações que percorriam o seu corpo. O calor que ele havia sentido antes foi ampliado em mais de cem vezes, e ele foi soterrado por isso – sua cabeça girou, e ele tinha a sensação de que estava caindo.

Quando o jovem casal finalmente interrompeu o beijo, ambos estavam igualmente afetados – Ginny jamais havia sentido alguma coisa como isso anteriormente. Ela havia pensado que sua queda por Harry era bem intensa, mas aquilo não era nada, _**nadinha**_, se comparado ao que ela estava sentindo agora. Ela se agarrou firmemente a Harry, certa de que cairia se o soltasse.

A princípio, Harry manteve os olhos fechados, tentando colocar os sentimentos e o corpo novamente sob seu controle. Seu coração estava acelerado, enquanto sua cabeça girava – ele jamais havia experimentado algo como isso antes.

"Merlin, Ginny", ele finalmente soltou.

Ginny se aninhou ainda mais no abraço de Harry, não confiando em si para se mexer ainda. "Eu sei, Harry", ela respondeu ternamente.

Eles ficaram sentados ali por um tempo, até Percy aparecer e começar a mandar os alunos restantes para as camas. Felizmente, ele não viu Harry e Ginny, mas eles sabiam que já estava ficando tarde, e que o melhor que eles tinham a fazer era irem para suas camas.

Levantando-se relutantemente, eles se dirigiram para a escada do dormitório feminino. Harry olhou dentro dos maravilhosos olhos de chocolate de Ginny e viu ali os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele. Sorrindo, ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo rápido. "Boa noite, Ginny", ele disse ternamente.

Ginny sorriu, olhando dentro dos incríveis olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry, e ficou extasiada ao ver que o olhar que ela viu nos olhos de Harry – um olhar que falava de um futuro juntos, embora indefinido que estava naquele instante – era somente para ela.

Ginny abraçou Harry antes de praticamente _flutuar_ pelas escadas. Ela parou ao chegar ao último degrau, e abaixou o olhar para Harry, que havia permanecido ao pé da escada, observando-a enquanto ela ia para a cama. Ela sorriu e acenou para ele antes de desaparecer para dentro do quarto dela.

Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse acabado de apagar as luzes, pois o salão parecia ter entrado na penumbra agora que Ginny não estava mais à vista. Sorrindo, ele virou-se e rumou para a própria cama, imaginando se ele conseguiria dormir, considerando o quão excitado ele estava.

Ele não tinha certeza do que o amanhã iria trazer, mas pela primeira vez, ele estava esperando um novo dia, para que ele pudesse ver Ginny novamente.

_Continua no próximo capítulo_


End file.
